Kangoku Yori Ai wo Komete!!!
Kangoku Yori Ai wo Komete!!! 「''監獄より愛をこめて!!! (From Prison, With Love!!!)」 is the character song of Nico and is ''Track 4 on the Nanbaka Shuujin SONGS character album. The album is licensed under the label, Tokuma Japan Communications. Track List Lyrics Japanese 『はあ〜いいなあ〜ホント最高だよねぇ〜。え?なにがって?そんなのきまってるでしょ〜!ア二メだよア二メ!』 監獄, 監獄, 監獄より愛をこめて! 監獄, 監獄, 監獄より愛をこめて! あたりはー面壁グレーな日常の中の 巻頭カラーのファン夕ジいつしかそれに夢中になった キラキラ眩しいキャラ 魔法の世界がすぐそこに 愛おしいX&Y次元 その人り口は雑誌から 『やっぱりいいな〜!このアニメ!イラストお話どれをとってもー級品...!!ん...特報? え〜!!アニメ(ピー)でイベント!? アニメワールド展覧会〜〜〜!? いつ!？いつやるの?!どうやったらいけるの！？ あっ，応募方法はこちから！？ い急がなきゃ！よっし，いくぞ〜!！！』 『え〜っと，なになに..?ってネット専用じゃーん！！！』 監獄より愛をこめてアニメに捧げます 麗しきラーの映像美魅入らせてずっと！ 監獄より愛をこめてアニメに送ります ー途な囚人のメセージ届いてほしい 『いつか会いに行くから！』 監獄, 監獄, 監獄より愛をこめて! 監獄, 監獄, 監獄より愛をこめて! あたりはー面牢格と鎖のストライプ かくかくしかじかありまして 真っ白なリンゴのマークを発見 ワンクリックから始まる 奇跡の世界へ向かいます にこやかに促すヒロイン 「お申込みはネットから」 「やっと，やっとこの時か来た..！！」 苦節40分...思えば八ジメちゃんの 部屋まで長い道のりだった...頑張ったぞ僕! それじゃあ早速申し込も〜っと! えーっと住所はここのだから... (ピー)で(ピー)で(ピー)ね よーしOK！！！これで(ピー)ちゃんの 世界の門が開いた..!!いざ，レッツゴー！！！ 「ん？住所？...ああーっ！！！ここ監獄じゃーーん！！！」 監獄より愛をこめてアニメに伝えます 小さい体でも発信中大きな想い 監獄より愛をこめてアニメに歌います 遠く離れててもマイボイス届いてほしい 監獄より愛をこめてアニメに捧げますます 「ああーっ！八ジメちゃん待って！！！まだ途中！アニメワールドの！！！チケットが〜っ！！！」 監獄より愛をこめて 「アニメ文化に栄光あれえぇぇ！！！」 ー途な囚人のメッセージ届いてほしい 「絶対会いに行くから〜!」 監獄, 監獄, 監獄より愛をこめて! 監獄, 監獄, 監獄より愛をこめて! Romaji “Haa, ii naa? Honto saikouda yo nee? Nani gatte? Sonna noki matterudesho ! Anime dayo! anime! ” Kangoku, kangoku, kangoku yori ai o komete! Kangoku, kangoku, kangoku yori ai o komete! Atari wa ichii menpeki gurena nichijou no naka no Kantou COLOR no FANTASY itsushika sore ni muchuu ni natta! Kirakira mabushii kyara mahou no sekai ga sugu soko ni Itooshi X & Y jigen sono hitori kuchi wa zasshi kara “Yapparii na ! Kono anime! Irasuto ohanashi dore o tottemo-kyuu-hin... ! ! N... Tokuhou? E !! Anime (BEEP) de ibento! ? Animewarudo tenran-kai!? Itsu!? Itsu yaru no?! Dou yattara ikeru no! ? A~tsu, oobo houhou wa ko Chika-ra!? I isoganakya! Yosshi, iku zo!!!” “E 〜 tto, nani nani..? Tte??! Netto senyou jan!!! ” Kangoku yori ai o komete Anime ni sasagemasu Uruwashiki ra no eizou Bi miira sete zutto! Kangoku yori ai o komete Anime ni okurimasu ̄tona shuujin no MESSAGE Todoite hoshii “Itsuka ai ni ikukara!” Kangoku, kangoku, kangoku yori ai o komete! Kangoku, kangoku, kangoku yori ai o komete! Atari wa ichimen rou-kaku to kusari no sutoraipu Kakukaku shikaji ka arimashite Masshirona ringo no MARK o hakken ONE CLICK kara hajimaru Kiseki no sekai e mukaimasu Nikoyaka ni unagasu hiroin O moushikomi wa netto kara "Yatto, yattoko no toki ka kita...!! Kusetsu 40-bun... Omoeba Hajime-chan no heya made nagai michinoridatta... Ganbatta zo boku! Sore jā sassoku mōshikomo 〜 tto! E ̄ tto jūsho wa koko nodakara... (BEEP) de (BEEP) de (BEEP) ne yoshi, OK! ! ! Kore de (BEEP)-chan no sekai no mon ga aita.. ! ! Iza, LET'S GO! ! !" "N ? Juusho? ... Ah!! ~tsu! ! ! Koko kangoku jaaaan!!!' Kangoku yori ai o komete Anime ni tsutaemasu Chiisai karada demo hasshin-chuu Ookina omoi Kangoku yori ai o komete Anime ni utaimasu Toukuhanaretete mo mai boisu Todoite hoshii Kangoku yori ai o komete Anime ni sasagemasumasu "Aaaah!! Hajime-chan, matte!!! Mada tochuu! Animewārudo no!!! Chiketto ga!!!' Kangoku yori ai o komete "Anime bunka ni eikou are e ~e~e!!!" Tona shuujin no MESSAGE todoite hoshii "Aettai ai ni ikukara 〜!" Kangoku, kangoku, kangoku yori ai o komete! Kangoku, kangoku, kangoku yori ai o komete! English "Yeah, it's good, it's really good, dontcha think? Huh? What did you say? I guess that's it! This is an anime too! ANIME!!!" From prison - from prison - from prison I'm sending all my love! From prison - from prison - from prison I'm sending all my love! Surrounded by gray walls every day The colors of the intro turn this into a fun evening Like living in a dream, I was instantly hooked! Sparkly colors and dazzling characters This magical world is at my fingertips Lovely X & Y alternate dimensions all around Like that guy in the magazine talked about "Yep, this anime is definitely amazing! The art style, the story, the lines are all top-notch! Huh? There's an anime event in (BLEEP) city? Anime World Exhibition?! Where? Where's it held? How do you get a ticket? Gotta hurry up and apply! Let's go!" "Huh? What's up? EH?! I can only get a ticket through the internet!!" From prison I'm sending anime all my love! I'm always fascinated by the beautiful colors! From prison I'm sending anime all my love! I want you to get this message from an imprisoned anime lover! "I promise I'll come and meet you someday!" From prison - from prison - from prison I'm sending all my love! From prison - from prison - from prison I'm sending all my love! "Hm, where can I get internet...oh, yeah! Hajime-chan would have it!" Wearing ball and chain and prison stripes 'Blah-blah-blah', waiting for the info to appear, maybe there's no way... And there's the pure-white apple mark, OKAY! Start with just one click, okay To enter the world of wonderful miracles A sparkly heroine appears with a bright smile 'Apply right here on the net!' she says "Finally, finally, the time has come! I probably only have 40 minutes until Hajime-chan notices! After a long journey I made it to the room - I really gave it my all! Gotta apply for that ticket with lightning speed! Um...it's asking for some information now, wonder what to do. (BLEEP) on (BLEEP) on (BLEEP) right? Okay! This is (BLEEP)-chan's Anime World gate open. Let's go!" "Huh? 'Enter Your Address?' Aw man! I don't know the prison's address!" From prison I'm giving anime all my love! Even though I'm small my feelings are gigantic! From prison I'm singing about anime with all my love! Even though you're far away I want you to hear my song! From prison I'm sending anime all my love! "AAH! Hajime-chan, wait a minute! AnimeWorld . com is still loading! My ticket!!" From prison I'm sending anime all my love! "Hooray for anime culture! Viva otaku!" I want you to get this message from an imprisoned anime lover! "I promise I'll come and meet you someday!" From prison - from prison - from prison I'm sending all my love! From prison - from prison - from prison I'm sending all my love! Audio Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song